The Cue Is Right
by rudethoughts
Summary: Just Sam and Dean doing what they do best...loving each other thoroughly.


Paste your document here...

Dean is coming out of the bathroom "Hey Sammy, we are running low on cash. I saw a little dive in town; I'm gonna go hustle some drunk soma bitch into our next month's rent." He says as he walks over to the bed where his duffle is and pulls on a dark blue shirt. Turning towards his brother when he's finished checking himself in the mirror of the dresser," you wanna come? We can play the drunk big brother has to be babysat."

Sam smirks at his brother "So you're saying it'll be like any other day?"

"Bitch"Dean! says with a smile on his face.

"Jerk!" Sam replies showing his dimples. Giving his brother a full on smile.

The feeling, of that look on Sam's face is one of Dean's favorite. The carefree, happy baby brother look makes Dean's stomach do a flip flop. He saunters over to where Sam is standing by the small kitchen table, grabs him by the waist and pulls him close. He rubs his hips into Sam's, so he can feel his rapidly growing erection .He brushes his lips over Sam's and hisses a sound "mmm I love that face of yours. You look good enough to eat."

Sam wraps his arms around Dean and lets the kiss turn from a brushing of the lips to a hot and heavy clinking teeth together make out. Sam has watched Dean all morning. Going from sleepy "I'm gonna hit the shower" Dean.… "You wanna come" freshly showered, good smellin sexy as hell Dean. He can't hold back any more. He backs Dean up till they are touching the bed. He shoves Dean down onto the bed and follows his brother down, crawling slowly and predatorily towards his beautiful big brother.

"Holy fuck Sammy! Where did that come from?" saying with heavily lidded eyes burning with passion. "I'm not complaining." As Dean envelopes his brothers body and flips them over to where Dean is on top. "It's so fucking hot when you take charge!"

Sam pushes on Dean's chest and sits up. Dean is now straddling Sam. Sam runs his hands under Dean's shirt and with one swift move drags it up and over his head. He hurriedly does the same to his own shirt. He leans into Dean's chest and bites down onto Dean's nipple. Dean makes a whimpering moan of pleasure. Sam licks and sucks and bites at his brother's nipples for a good ten minutes. Caressing up and down the muscular back underneath his big hands all the while, slipping his hands under the hem of the denim and scratching with blunt short fingernails.

Dean's cock is throbbing with need. He can't take anymore. He lays his brother down and removes both of their jeans and boxer briefs. He lays flat against his Sammy, grinding hips and hard velvet between their abdomens. He kisses Sam with so much emotion and passion and love that it actually makes Sam's breath hitch.

Sam rolls them over and kisses his way down south. He takes his brother's cock into his hand and strokes up and down while moving his tongue around the crown, paying special attention to the sensitive part right under the rim. Dean's hips come up to beg for more friction. Sam takes the hint and removes his hand only to replace it with his hot wet mouth, making Dean Squirm and moan. Sam looks up from his job at hand, not breaking the seal. Dean is up and his elbows watching Sam intently. Keeping _eye contact he bobs his head and takes Dean's length down his throat. Dean's counters every move with_ hips off the bed and sighs of pleasure. "Sammy, uhh oh God, Sammy I'm gonna" Deans hisses out. Sam welcomes the hot release with abandon swallowing every last drop. When Dean's member starts to soften, only then does Sam take it out of his mouth. He inches his way up, kissing at the happy trail, running his tongue into his belly button, up his chest to his jaw and catches Dean's earlobe between his teeth, ending on the full pink lips of his brothers.

Dean can taste himself. Bitter and salty. He loves tasting himself on Sam's tongue. Gabbing Sam's face between his hands he kisses him softly, sweetly even. Turning Sam on his back to reciprocate the pleasure, but is stopped by Sam abruptness. "No, Dean."

Deans sits up confused. "What? Why?" Looking almost hurt that he doesn't want him, is the first thing Dean thinks when he pulls away. He automatically goes there, to that self-loathing place in his head. Thinking he has done something wrong, or not good enough.

Sam sits up facing his brother with a shy smile. "I um want to wait till we get back, that's all. I like needing you so much. I want to be miserably hard when you take me in your mouth tonight." Dean feels immediate relief to what he WAS feeling. Taking Sam's head once again between his hands "You are a kinky mother aren't you" and smooches' a wet loud kiss against his lips.

In the bar, Dean is leaning over the table about to make a shot, Sam is at the bar getting 'em more whiskey. He turns and leans on the bar waiting for the drinks. He takes in his brother's form, eyeing him up and down. And letting his glare last a little too long to be in public. Dean finishes the shot and looks towards the bar spotting his brother's gaze. Smiling shyly, and returning to his game. When the bartender hands over the drinks, Sam gets an idea. He flirts and bribes his way, slipping a hundred across the sticky bar, to get the bartender to let the boys stay a little after closing. She has a room above the bar and she could really use the extra money. So she reluctantly takes the money and agrees to close shop and let the boys have the space for a while. "

Dean is sitting at the table, sipping his whiskey and counting his winnings. "Dude, for it to be a slow night in here, we raked in. I made six hundred tonight." Dean looks up when Sam doesn't answer. "You okay?" Sam smirks and nods his head. "What's up? You're acting weird." Sam smirks and nods again, still not saying anything. Dean looks around to notice the bar is empty. No one is in sight and most of the dim lighting is turned off. Um, I think…Dean starts. Sam puts his finger up to his lips shushing him. Sam deliberately stands and takes his brother's hand. Walking backwards at first, pulling his brother along, and then turning to saunter over to stop in front of the pool table. Leading his brother still by the hand he tugs his brother into his embrace. Dean is shocked, expecting a kiss, when Sammy places his hands on Dean's shoulders and shoves him to his knees. Sam takes the hem of his jeans into his hands and unbuttons his fly, pulling his boxer briefs and denim, swiftly to his ankles. Dean is looking up at his brother with awe. "Suck" Sam utters the only word he has spoken. Dean obliges by placing his hands on Sam thighs and swallowing Sam in one long draw. Dean moves his hands up to rest on Sam's hips to get a better angle. He dips his head up and down Sam's length, swirling his tongue around the head. Kissing his way down the shaft and sucking lightly on the sac. Sam Places his hands on Dean's head to lead him back up. He needs friction against his aching member. Dean wraps his hand at the base and sucks like his very existence depends on giving the best head of his life. By the way Sam is acting, he is pretty sure he is getting the job done. Sam takes Dean's head and holds it still. He starts fucking his brother's mouth with rapid determined thrust. Dean relaxes his throat and takes his brother in. Gritting his teeth Sam gives one last thrust "I. Just. Love. Fucking. Your. Mouth!AWWWWW!"He releases his love for Dean deep down his brother's throat.

Sam reaches for Dean's armpits and pulls him up to meet him with a kiss. It is short and sweet and to the point. "I've waited for that all night." Sam says between open mouths. He gently moves Dean back a step to bend down and pull his pants and briefs up. Dean is still just standing there, kinda looking bewildered. Sam gives Dean that boyish smile, showing his dimples, while he pats Deans on the shoulder and says" We better get outa here" Dean just turns and follows, gathering his things he left on the table. They walk back to the Impala leisurely. Sam has his arm around Dean's shoulders. "You want me to drive?" Sam questions. Dean just shakes his head and breaks free from under Sam's hold, walking to the driver side. Once in the car, Dean looks at his brother and with a serious expression "You amaze me, you know that. You are such a mild manner guy most of the time, that when you do stuff like that it fucking astounds me." A grin smearing over his face.

Sam replies "Dude is the chick flick moment over?" with a glorious huge smile on his face.

Dean says "yup"

"Then drive. Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
